What's in a name?
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: Rin has maintained for a long time that his only father is Shiro. Maybe it's time his own name reflected that as well. (I own absolutely nothing. Again.)


**...So. I normally don't publish two fics this close together. I blame the four lovely folks who reviewed "Goodbye isn't forever" for this, and gosh I hope ****_someone_ ****appreciates this oddity.**

**I was remembering Rin in the first episode declaring that his father was Shiro Fujimoto, not Satan, and along with a heavy dosage of feels, it got me thinking. Why does neither he nor Yukio had the same surname as either of their parents? It's weird.**

**I also wondered if maybe someday Rin would want to change that, in an effort to cement the fact (maybe to himself) that he really is Shiro's son and nobody else's. This ficlet came about as a result.**

_**As soon as my fingers hit the keyboard, my brain decided I was writing almost entirely in present tense (I do apologize for the small switches, I felt they were necessary) and without a shred of dialogue. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY  
**_

* * *

Name changes are a big deal.

Sometimes they're a sign of rebellion, sometimes a sign of entering a new family whether by your will or someone else's. Holding the certificate he's opted to sign for this task, Rin wonders absently why such an endeavor was never undergone in his early years. One would think, considering the circumstances… He rubs the blank line thoughtfully and wonders if this is really the correct option. Standing by, Yukio places a hand on his brother's shoulder. His smile is happy, placid, and seems to assure the boy that the choice is his and his alone. No matter what he does, they'll still be family. It soothes Rin, but not by much.

This is a _really_ big deal.

The half-demon (he's long since become accustomed to the fact, tail rustling under his shirt and providing a strange sense of comfort) stares again at the nearly blank, unassuming piece of paper. How have so many done this and gone on with their lives so easily? Was it worth it? Can you change back once the choice has been made? He doesn't see why not, but the thought of doing so seems to cheapen the action he's about to take.

The…well, adult now, though he doesn't much feel like it, takes a moment to reminisce. To make sure that this life-changing alteration is actually worth it. Of course it will be, it has to, but some reflections are still in order. It would be easier by far if Yukio were to join, but the younger's too deep in, so to speak. Rin knows also that someone has to stay the same, or this would seem less like the labor of love it is and more like an act of selfishness.

That makes it a great deal harder, however, to go through with it.

Rin's eyes slowly glaze over as his mind travels back in preparation, and in the real world, Yukio's smile fades to a decidedly pensive look. He knows what's going on behind his brother's unfocused eyes, and why, but also realizes it doubles as a stalling tactic. The elder has been thinking about this for years. He's talked to everyone about it. The brunet himself, their friends, and even Mephisto (who is invariably connected and not because of the nature of their relationship) have served as sounding boards for the now frantic male. They've talked, they've comforted, they've counseled.

Shima and Konekomaru have each given a smile and pat on the back; Bon has offered his gruff bit of reassurance. Shiemi, her eyes alight with the happiness only the fulfillment of a loved one's goal can bring, simply says how happy she is for him. Maybe it doesn't help in the grand scheme of things, but the fact that she's not disappointed says a lot to and for the man in question.

The blonde is also connected, very deeply indeed.

Izumo (because somewhere deep under that prickly façade she admits Rin is a friend) had merely given a long and hard stare, saying that if he'd decided on it, then it was high time an action be taken. No outward signs of disapproval or its opposite were given, and while she doesn't know the full weight (no one does) Rin knows she's at least not disappointed in his decision. That in itself is enough, especially since the person in question is Izumo.

Paku, who'd taken to frequenting the group's company again after the fiasco several years ago (the reason the twins look more related than ever) offers of all things her congratulations. She acknowledged when this fairly earth-shattering (for the man himself) decision was announced that while she doesn't know either of the twins that well, she knows at the very least that this means a great deal to Rin. Such a thing then as congratulations could only be in order, even if the change doesn't mean that much to her.

Her thanks had been a blindingly white smile (the fangs weren't actually that intimidating) and the brunette wondered at that moment if it was possible to be friends with people other than Izumo. She'd voiced her query to the friend in question, who had in turn given the most deadpan of stares and directed her to the resident numbskull. One meek question later and Rin had loudly declared that _of course_ they were friends. Needless to say the girl's life had become much more…involved, from that point on.

The shy woman is there now too, joining everyone in surrounding the twins with a semicircle that seems to exude support. The brothers are currently propped side by side against a wall in a strange room, one still deep in thought (his eyes are closed now) and the other continuing to watch over him. Mephisto had insisted that as their guardian (he claims, they'd never found any real evidence of this) he could have the matter dealt with in a snap. For reasons unknown to everyone else, however, Rin was bound and determined to abide by the legal laws of the human realm and perform this task in the correctly corresponding environment.

Though every single one was determined to show and bear witness, it is decidedly the most uncomfortable situation any of the group has ever been in. The air is stale and reeks of the pathetic leather replacement that coats an office chair behind the broad desk taking up half the room. A few people in the vicinity sport lit cigarettes and it's easy to tell Rin is subconsciously feeling the effects of the smoke. His nose twitches, and his eyelids scrunch up like one emerging from the depths of sleep.

The man rubs his nose with a clawed finger, a trait carried over from his teenage years, and glances at the circle of faces surrounding him. They're all smiling, and while the sizes vary (Bon and Izumo's are barely visible), sincerity shines forth from every one. Rin smiles back, however tremulously, and at long last raises a pen to paper. Yukio has graciously fetched a clipboard from somewhere (the elder swears he keeps a full stock of office supplies in that coat of his) which is really rather useful this time because Rin's hands are starting to shake something terrible. The brunet places a hand back on his twin's shoulder, and the tremors ease.

The male glances up again, this time specifically at Shiemi whose smile is so bright and warm Rin swears it would double as a ray of sunshine any other day. She raises a hand, her left, and gently rubs the sparkling ring nestled on a particular finger. It's really the two of them going through this, Rin remembers (it's more for his sake than hers), and she's got more faith than anyone that going through with it is the right decision. He smiles back, and feels the last shreds of doubt slip away. The half-demon raises his hand again, steadily, and signs the paper with a name. His new name.

They hand the certificate to a harassed looking woman behind the desk, who tiredly plants an official stamp on the corner and passes it back, calling the next set of customers forward. Rin carefully tucks the paper into his jacket, gently stroking his own handwriting like he's handling the most precious treasure in existence. Which for him, it is.

The group walks out, still somehow managing to encircle the twins, who are undeniably related though they no longer share the same surname. Rin trades a look with his brother, who nods, and the pair agree with their eyes that a visit to their father's grave is long overdue.

Of all the people involved, alive or not, Shiro should be among the first to know he's now not the only Fujimoto.

* * *

**Yeah, I had Rin take on his father's name~ (That was a heavy implication that Shiemi and Rin are engaged, yes. That's my freakin' OTP, man!)**

**Yukio stays an Okumura because he's been known by that so long in the Exorcist world now that it'd be more of a hindrance than anything to change it. Besides that, it seemed more like something his brother would do. I also expounded a bit more on Paku than the others because she kinda disappeared from the limelight halfway through the series. I like her, she's sweet. Hope it doesn't detract from the story too much. DX**

**_...gosh I hope this _****_doesn't suck._**

**(I liek parentheses.)**


End file.
